ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Weakest Link
Synopsis Lloyd turns the tables on Harumi to take his father's power away, and the Ninja learn what it takes to be a Dragon Hunter. Plot This episode begins after the last one left off, with Harumi being captured by The Resistance. Harumi giggles and states that the tables have turned. Dareth informs Lloyd that they have her and ask what's the next plan. Nya suggests using her to free their friends for trading her. Harumi asks Lloyd about his feelings about her being loved by Garmadon over him.Lloyd tells her that he cares about anyone but more power. He tells Nya and Dareth that he won't free their friends. Harumi informs Lloyd that her generals have been to their location before, and says it won't be too long before they find her. Dareth states that she's correct and hope Lloyd has another plan. Skylor and Mistaké comes in her and informs that they've found something from Harumi. Harumi then starts to squirm and grunt, and Nya volunteers to watch her. Mistaké states that they found the Oni Mask of Hatred. Skylor states that if Lloyd's power don't return then it might help him. Mistaké states the danger of using the mask to Lloyd. Skylor asks for his choice of using it. Lloyd comes back in and throws it in front of Harumi. Harumi asks him is he's going to steal it. Lloyd states that it's a trap and that she wanted to be captured. Harumi knowing he was correct states that if she can't trick him she will just deliver a message. She states that Garmadon will destroy and tells Lloyd that he can't defeat him and change. She also states that he doesn't have it in him to hurt his father. Dareth blurts that she doesn't know Lloyd. Harumi states that she does and asks them how they see this ending. She says there isn't a happy ending and says once green is always green. Lloyd and the others gaze at each other confused by Harumi's words. The scene then switches back over to the other realm, and it shows the Dragon Hunters looking for the Marooned Ninja. Iron Baron asks Jet Jack why have they stopped there. She says that the Ninja have crossed into Oni Land and states that the baron says not to cross that line. He says that he see that his enemies have crossed it. The Dragon Hunters all wait on Iron Baron's next command. He states that Heavy Metal betrayed him and says that no one betrays him. He tells them they are crossing the line. The Hunters then make their move and cross the line. Faith wakes up the Ninja and Jay states that breakfast is the most important meal. Faith states that they are getting close to Firstbourne's Nest. She says they will eat after Wu has the Dragon Armor and they are in Ninjago, which she still pronounces incorrectly. Zane wakes up and corrects her on saying it and states that it's not hard to say. Kai wakes up and states that it would be nice to be in a real bed. Jay states that about having real food to eat. Cole wakes up and says Cake is nice to have to Wu. The rock ninja asks why did he give up eating cake. Jay reminds him that his body is a temple. Faith then ask what is cake and they tell her imagine it and explains it to her. She states that Cole sounds excited about cake, but asks him is he ready for what lies ahead. Notes *The music playing during the Marooned Ninja's training with grapple guns was the same one used in Winds of Change when the Ninja bend the rules to promote Steep Wisdom and in Operation Land Ho!, when Jay recruits Ninja Replacements. *Dareth listens to The Weekend Whip on his headphones while guarding Harumi. *Garmadon did not seem to be aware of Skylor's power, despite knowing of and seeing her powers before in Season 4. Though "Harumi" said he was "well aware" of her powers, so he may have simply forgotten. *Lloyd wears his green ninja gi again this episode after previously having burnt it, implying he probably owns multiple copies of the same suit. *Lloyd refusing to wear the Mask of Hatred for power, due to corruption is the opposite reciprocal to Season 4 when Kai who used the staff of elements to overpower Chen's army who got corrupted by the staff briefly turning evil. Errors *Dareth is seen in his disguised clothing instead of his casual clothing after Lloyd comes in to help him. Category:Hunted Category:Episodes of Hunted Category:2018 Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:TV Show Category:Episodes